


Beso

by Nicolatte



Category: Football RPF
Genre: FIFA World Cup 2014, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolatte/pseuds/Nicolatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezequiel loves harassing Lionel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beso

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956786) by [Nicolatte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolatte/pseuds/Nicolatte). 



> So actually this is a fic (MY fic) in Spanish, and I tried to translate this into English, and it turned to be a pain in the ass, thankyouverymuch. The thing is English is not my first language: So, correct anything you see wrong. I did my best, really. Sorry.
> 
> I hate so much that in English you always have to use a subjet as "He". Spanish is less monotonous sometimes. At least for people like me who doesn't know to write in English.

They were training when _it_ happened. Ezequiel stood behind him and smirked against his neck, grabbing him by the waist, pulling his body closer to him, pretending he was saying something when the reality was Ezequiel just wanted to annoy him. To intimidate him. No, it was more than that. Lavezzi loved embarrassing him; after all, public exposition always had been his weak spot. Of course, nobody paid attention to them, and even if they would have been seen, there was nothing wrong with Lavezzi’s friendly gesture. And Lionel hated it. He detested Lavezzi’s ability to harass him in less than a second before he moved away like nothing happened.

Messi had enough of it.

“Stop it.” Messi finally said in the locker room, staring at his friend but keeping his voice’s tone low so the others, who were already showering, would not listen him.

Lavezzi raised an eyebrow in response, pretending he did not understand.

“What?”

“Don’t be a jerk, cut it off.” He repeated insistently, trying to be clear. And because of Lavezzi’s lack of response, Messi added: “It’s always the same, that… that thing you do while we’re training, stop.”  

Lionel felt some flush on his cheeks that he prefered to ignore and hoped Lavezzi would do the same.   
Clearly he had other plans.

 “You’re all red.” Lavezzi clarified smirking.

“Stop it, don’t be stupidand answer me.”

Ezequiel chuckled to the demanding tone of his friend and thought that he already had enough of avoiding the subject, so he approached Lionel until he was a few centimeters from distance of him and looked at his face during a moment before speaking again.

“What do you think?”

“I think I’m done with you.” However, Messi sounded more tired than annoyed. He closed his eyes before he had added. “And you’re doing it to piss me off.”

Ezequiel laughed again.

“A bit, yes, but…” Ezequiel took a step and Messi stepped back, crashing into the lockers, unable to move away, because now he was being locked up by Lavezzi’s arms in both sides of his body.

Neither of them talked.

Before he could react, Lavezzi said.

“Let me do something.” Without being able to have time to reply, he noticed Ezequiel’s lips against his, and he could do nothing except responding thanks to the persistence, thanks to the accumulated tension during all those days and finally gave up when the boy pulled him closer, making the lockers rumble.

For a moment Lionel stood still, but turned out to be a victim of oblivion and sighed when the kiss deepened and watched Ezequiel biting his lower lip.

He leaned his forehead against Lio still with closed eyes and let out a heated sigh. Eze opened his eyes to find his friend in a similar situation.

" _Che,_ are you guys going to bathe!?" They pulled away quickly and noted gratefully that Mascherano's voice came from the lockers room’s door so they could not be seen.

“Yeah, yeah, we’re going.” Lavezzi shouted to be heard and kissed Lione one last time who kissed _They’re going to see us_ and frowned his eyebrow a lot because Ezequiel just laughed aloud and let him go.


End file.
